thewarriorscatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories
The Rise of One Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Ryestar: Dark brown tom with amber eyes Deputy: Leapclaw: Pretty gray she-cat with blue eyes Medicine cat: Bluefire: Silvery blue she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Scarface: Tortoise-shell she-cat with scars covering her face; apprentice: Stonepaw (White tabby tom) Bumblebee: Bright ginger tabby tom with blue eyes Icycloud: Pure white she-cat with blue eyes Dewspots: Pale silver she-cat with dew blue eyes Foxtail: Ginger tom with a fluffy white and red tail and amber eyes Slightfoot: Thin black she-cat; apprentice: Softpaw (Fluffy gray she-cat with dark green eyes) Sweetsong: Soft white she-cat Nibblesong: Small grey tabby she-cat Ripplethorn: Small silver she-cat with very hazy blue eyes Shadepelt: Smoky black tom with amber eyes Wirewing: Lean white she-cat with yellow eyes Tigerstripe: Orange tabby tom with green eyes; apprentice: Bubblepaw (Pale grey tom with blue eyes) Tawnyheart: Pretty dark brown she-cat with large black spots, amber eyes and tawny colored ears Driftclaw: Black tom with blue eyes Queens: Firewing: Ginger tabby she-cat with a flame colored pelt and blue eyes Burstflower: Bright silver tabby she-cat Elders: Quailcry: Pale ginger tom ShadowClan Leader: '''Rowanstar: Ginger tom with amber eyes '''Deputy: '''Silverclaw: Silver tom '''Medicine cat: '''Shiverpelt; smug gray she cat '''Warriors: Oakfur: small brown tom Smokefoot: Black tom Bilefall: Small gray she cat with green eyes; apprentice: Songpaw Flightface: white tom; apprentice: Jetpaw Shadewhisker: smoky black tom Thistlewing: dark gray she-cat with dark brown patches Tigerfire: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Snideclaw: Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes Clawscreech: Very dark gray tom; almost black with blue eyes Rippleclaw: small gray she-cat with blue eyes Nightwhisker: coal black she-cat with moonlike yellow eyes Zenpelt: dark gray (almost black) tom Nightfall: Cream colored tom with midnight black stripes Apprentices: ''' Jetpaw: pitch black tom with blue eyes Songpaw: smoky gray she-cat with yellow eyes '''Queen: (Has or expecting kits) Shademaple: dark brown she-cat Windclan Leader: Longstar; Pale ginger tom with deep amber eyes and crooked ears Deputy: Firefang; orange tom with amber eyes Medicine cat: Lostfoot: ginger she-cat with a paw less leg Warriors: Redclaw: white tom with orange paws Blackstorm: black tom Ripplewing: Silver she-cat Prickleleaf: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes; apprentice: Clawpaw Gingerfang: Ginger tabby tom; apprentice: Icepaw Whitewhisker: Pure white tom with blue eyes; Apprentice: Smokepaw Firelight: Orange tabby Neont: Once rogue black tom Tigiere: Orange tabby with blue eyes; once loner Apprentices: Icepaw: White tabby she-cat with warm blue eyes Clawpaw: Light gray tom with green eyes and spotted pelt Queens: Chanelald: Once loner tabby with blue eyes Riverclan Leader: Flamestar: sleek ginger tom with a flame color pelt and a white belly Deputy: Goldenwing: Dappled golden tabby tom Medicine cat: Streamfrost: Silver blue tabby she-cat; apprentice: Wirepaw Warriors: Burstwhisker: Dark silver she-cat with pale green eyes Sorrelfur: Light brown she-cat with amber eyes Flightstorm: Creamy tom with jet green eyes; apprentice: Flowerpaw Nimblefur: small gray tabby tom with wide blue eyes Zigzag: once rogue black she cat with darker tabby stripes Pitpelt: sandy she cat with yellow eyes; apprentice: Greenpaw Sorrelclaw: Silver tom with green eyes Bluebramble: Mottled silver and brown tom Nettleclaw: Gray she cat with pale blue eyes Lightwing: very pale gray (almost white) she cat Blingbling: Shining gray tom once loner Sunbeam: Bright yellow tom Flameheart: ginger red tabby tom with blue eyes Dapplefall: pale gray tabby with yellow eyes Apprentices: Greenpaw: pale gray tom with green eyes Flowerpaw: Tawny she cat Wirepaw: silver gray she-cat with yellow eyes Queen: Pansyfur: Bracken gray she cat with yellow eyes Prologue "Tumblestar! Wait!" A silvery blue she-cat darted across the woods, her blue eyes flashing. The scent of blood suddenly stopped her. "No!" The she-cat bounded off to where the bloody scent was. Tumblestar was lying down in a clearing, with a badger slicing his belly. "Bluefire!" Tumblestar's last words echoed through the forest. The badger suddenly snapped on his throat, and a unpleasant snap told Bluefire that the badger broke his neck. Was that his final live? Bluefire darted forwards and sliced open the badger's throat. It collapsed on to the ginger tuft of fur that used to be Tumberstar. Bluefire ran and pushed the badger away.Tumblerstar's pale ginger fur was matted with blood, and his sharp green eyes were dull and clouded. "No, no, I shouldn't have told him that." Bluefire dug her nose into the limp fur. Ryeclaw will be leader now. Is he a trustworthy cat? Will he lead the clan into greatness, or evil? Something suddenly flashed across Bluefire's mind, and she was in the camp. Ryeclaw was sitting on the highrock, his fangs dripping with blood, his warriors killing. "Good, Burstflower." He nodded at Burstflower, who sliced open Driftclaw's throat. Bluefire was back in the forest. She panted and thought of the vision. Is that what you will send me? Bluefire thought. Tumblestar, is that the future? There could only be one anwser. Ryeclaw will make his decision. "I am sorry, Tumblestar." She murmured. "Let the stars guided your way to StarClan." She stared up at the stars. One shall rise and strike darkness. Hey guys, sorry if you like this prologue, but it will take be a month to finish this story. You need to wait. Thanks!